Obsession of the Elements
by lalala145
Summary: this xaiolin warrior thing has been defeted by getting lost in the mail".Aqune is suppose to be the Dragon of Fire but guess what been given to someone else her obsession with the elements give her Light and she has to prove it's strength as a dragon
1. The Letter due Date a month ago

yay I'm writing a xaiolin showdown fanfic it's my 3rd fanfic scratch that 2nd cause ones basicaly crap

I don't own xaiolin showdown, it's characters, brands and websites, music titles mensioned

I own the OC, any made up Wu ( Fan of Blades...) and the insane mind that created this story

**A better summary than what fits in the summary area:**

Aqune(my OC) gets a letter in the mail saying that she's choosen to be the Xaiolin Dragon Of Fire by Fate and Destiny, hours later she finds out that the letter was sent out a month ago and the spots taken thanks a lot fate, destiny. As a result of difference in opinions and her obsession of anything to do with elemental stuff she chooses the elemental dragon of light in a list of 4 lesser dragon elements thing is it's an element that's thought to be weak and useless in a battle. Aqune has to prove that Light can pack a punch if it wants to. The others have different views of her personality, methods and more. Omi unwillingly gets himself stuck in one of her brutaly honest modes constantly, Rai is just plain annoying, Clay's a cliche to her, Dojo's a cute coward thus not fit to be a dragon and Kimiko seems to be the only person she doesn't find that she doesn't manage to get pissed off. Her first encounter with Jack has her throwing insults at him left right and center only to epiclly fail to beat the crap out of him. And so starts the legend of probably the most insane recruitment to the Xaiolin temple

**Obsession with the Elements**

* * *

**Chapter one: the letter in the mail due date last month**

She walked up to the cobbled path that lead to this ancient Chinese/Japanese/ or what ever other ancient Asian civilisation temple up ahead. As she walked up to it she remembered what happened a couple hour before

[flashback]

It's a Sunday morning which meant she'd be a sleep till ten at least on a normal day then voice broke through " AQUNE!!!" her name was screamed jumping out at the sound she saw her clock 7:30 am " mom it's 7:30 why so early?" Aqune said walking into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cerial along the way her hair it's length at her jaw-line was pitch black except for the bright blue streaks in it her eyes were naturally brown but with the contacts in they were red, she actually didn't need them to see they were just there to make her eyes look red. she had tan skin her outfit at the moment was PJ's and nothing fancy " a letter came for you quite early there's a note attached to it saying that it has to be opened as soon as you get it"was replied Aqune saw the letter ' why a letter e-mail's so much easier' rang through her head as she opens it it looked like anold scroll with the wooden ends ripped of to fit into the envelope and the curly cue writing was ink that looked old but it wasn't worndown she read it

_you have been choosen by destiny to become the mighty Xaolin Dragon of Fire and fate shall go forth and rewrite you future, thou shall except for fate can not rewrite itself once it's written. come forth and prove wrong those who have doubts in you and write your destiny as the warrior you shall become._

_**note: this is only valid 48 hours from the time of this letter's arrival all travel expences have been prepaid**_

it was almost talking to her in a majestic powerful voice untill the lovely note on the bottom which sounded like a little kid telling her you snooze you loose, the envelope held plane tickets so who ever mailed it was up to date with the times and a map in the middle off what looked like nowhere was a lovely sticker of a pink barbie castle and an arrow pointing on it most likely her final destination. when she was done reading it her mom piped up " I already have your stuff packed we'll be going to the air port in an hour"

[flashback over]

Suprizingly the plane ride was fast and the map was accurite her outfit was a form fitting black t-shirt with a metallic skull design on it in red and silver darkwash jeans, a pair of emily the strange running shoes and a jean jacket with an embroydered design on it of a european dragon snaked around a castle in dark blue, red and grey, underneath in black it said in big letters "Lady Of Carnage" and infront it had a black rose with the petals falling of and blood dripping from the steam . She walked the path to the gates and past the gates into the court yard where 4 figures a large cliche cowboy guy complete with the hat, a girl that looked like she came out of an anime she couldn't tell which one though, a baled short dude, and an other dude that couldn't be described any better than cliche slacker. there was also something that looked like a tiny 2 armed snake with feathered ears, she thought it was a dragon but what type of dragon looked like a cute and harmless coward.

'okay then this' is creepy' the thinks to her self she cracked a twig and the bald dude spun around pointing at her "MASTER FUNG WE HAVE AN INTRUDER" he screams, Aqune glares at him " I'm no intruder you nitwit" she says not as loudly " do you have proof?" the bald dude fires back Aqune just hands him the letter a second later " YOU ARE AN INTRUDER SINCE YOU CAN NOT BE THE XAIOLIN DRAGON OF FIRE' he screams again the anime girl turns and walks over to see what the problem is " Omi what happening with you mind? Of course I'm the dragon of fire silly" The anime girl took the letter from Omi's hands and read it her self " Okay for once Omi's not being paranoid there's something wrong with this I got the same thing a month ago" Aqune was now confused " I got this this morning," she paused now realising " wait this was supose to arrive a month ago WTF" she screamed at the end then an tallish old guy walked up " what is the mater young monks?" Omi replied " Master Fung I believe we have a problem with this letter and the intruder that arrived moments ago" apparently the old guy was called Master Fung as he replied to Omi's words of wisdom if you could call it that " Let me see the letter Omi" he said it calmly which she herself probably wouldn't have been able to accomplish in a million years, Omi hand Master Fung the letter who reads it the speaks again " this letter tells nothing but the truth young monks but I'm confused Dojo you sent out the letters and were suppose to make sure that they got to there destinations on time" her tuns to the cute creature who slithers to his side the creature speaks " Hey even I can't control the post office it must have gotten lost in the mail"

Aqune sighed " great so this Xaiolin warrior thing got defeted by getting lost in the mail" thoes word were loud enough to be heard by anyone near by " Master Fung what now?" the anime girl pipes up " Kimiko you'll still be the dragon of fire but Aqune shall also be a Dragon just of a different element." The slacker and the Cowboy dudes walk over the slacker talks first " Well I'm Wind and Clay's Earth" then Clay, the cowboy speaks " ya Raimundo's right about one thing I'm Earth, and Omi feller is Water and I don't know if any other elements exist besides those." ' yup total cliche compete with accent and all ' she thinks Aqune's weird obsession of elemental related things got the better of her " is spirit and element? it is in Wicca?" Master Fung nods a no for that one " the dragon of spirit does not exist" many sighs are heard apparently people wanted her to stay other wise it was her mind playing tricks

* * *

I want reviews people so then I can see if people actually like my story thank you

Next Chapter : THE FAN OF BLADES and epic faliure


	2. THE FAN OF BLADES and epic faliure

second chapter woohoo

see chapter one for disclaimers and stuff and someone give me an idea for Wu names and a Title

* * *

** CHAPTER 2: THE FAN OF BLADES and epic faliure**

Aqune's obsession of the elements took over a little later as she said something else this one took a little thinking due to the fact that her last suggestion was shot down so she thought her next question over "are there any lesser dragon elements?" she asks, Master Fung nods then says " yes there are there are 4 of them but they have never been represented by a monk before they are the dragon of ice, the dragon of energy, the dragon of light and the dragon of darkness" Raimundo pipes up " ice and energy sound cool Darkness sounds evil and light sounds useless" the anime girl fires at him " 'light sounds useless' and thats coming from the wind guy yea nice one".As the others were rambleing off at each other Aqune was pretending to think since she already decided on one of the 4 mentioned " Hey light's not useless I know for a fact that it could be pretty destructive" " how do you recon to know that partner" Clay asks her Aqune grins and answers " thank my lack-of-a-life away from a computer plus the RPG where my fave element to use to attack is none other than light it packs a punch" " what is an RPG?" Omi asks the anime girl answers before anyone else does " Omi it's a role playing game it online" Omi speaks again " Oh now I understand thank you Kimiko"

" WAIT YOU GOT YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE ELEMENTS FROM A VIDEO GAME" Omi screams a second later " um no duh nimrod " Aqune answers her ears now ringing thanks to the all the screaming. Master Fung who was still calm then says " I see that we now have the xaiolin Dragon of Light in our presense" Aqune thought to her self ' 5-4-3-2-1 and cue the rant from the one that is known as Raimundo' and she was right " out of all that you pick the lousiest one* lot's of laughing here and there" Aqune sighs " go rant to someone else please dunce cap already made me half deaf" pointing to Omi's direction and Omi didn't get it at all untill 5 minutes later " I'm no dunce cap I'm a xaiolin warrior in fact I'm going to be the greatest Xaiolin warrior" " yea full of yourself much" she replies " full of what how am I full of myself it is not possible to fill something with myself" Omi's confusion of modern terms have ignited " it means you you think your the greatest and it's annoying does you big head have anything in it besides your ego" aqune kinda ignited one of her biggest flaws the tendancy to be brutally honest and not being able to keep her mouth shut " my head is not big and it's not filled with my ego!"

this little arguement about Omi's lack of an egoless brain went on untill the green cutesy thing squirmed up to the group holding a scroll about twice it's sizespeaking " hey guys a new shen gong wu has reveled it's self" everyone excep Aqune crowded around the creature Kimiko spoke " what it this time Dojo?" Aqune walked over to listen more carefully the scroll now open showed a blue splotch with moving figures in black it showed a fan like object and sword comeing out of it when the fan moved " it's called the Fan Of Blades it lets the user turn the wind into massive blades that are launched at the enemy very powerful Wu in deed if you like chopping you enemy to pieces" Dojo said Aqune had one thought which she blurted out "Cool then I could cosplay as Kaugra down to the wind powers thats awesome" " who's Kaugura?" Omi asks a second later "she's in an anime called Inuyasha and for your info Anime is Japanese cartoons" Kimiko replies she had enough of Aqune's method of explaining the obvious " You watch Inuyasha cool what other animes do you like" she asks her.

Dojo grew at least 10 times the size and now looked more like a dragon that would actually be powerful " get on kids and bring a winter coat we're going to the arctic" Aqune does what he says before correcting him " it's the summer there's no snow and it's at least 20 degrees" his eyes widened " when I hid it 1500 years ago it was the dead of winter and 40 below and that's all I remember of the place it was a few hours after noon and it was pitch black" everyone got on in front of her and then Dojo takes off and Aqune tells Kimiko her list of animes that she's seen ant tells her which ones she's seen to the end

A while later Dojo circles an area as he lands, Aqune sees the view it's a jut of land with lots of trees that aren't to big but still huge compared to her size a long a river. There's a small ferry crossing the width of it to a small town on the other side. Past the town is a small outline of mountians and there's a dirt road going past the forested area and into it some RVs drove out of the forested area she recognises the place " this is Dawson city's biggest campground I've been here before" she says out of the blue hopping off when they were close to the ground " so what am I looking for?" she asks, Dojo shrinks when the others get off " anything unusual really" someone says Aqune just walks in to the camp ground a little while later as everyone else was looking she goes to the river side of the area for lazyness reasons ( she's not the best at looking for things that are lost) looking at the water she notices a glow in the water one that was different than the usual sun reflecting she wades in it with her shoes on the area was shallow enough that she didn't require swimming.

Just as she was about to reach down to pick it up she hears " The Fan Of Blades is Mine MUAHAHAHAHA you xaiolin losers won't stop me this time" she turns around nothing, she looks up some guy with a helicopter pack a black over coat the guy him self is as pail as hell except for the pitch black makeup and the bright red obviously died hair and then the googles on his head what was creep wasn't his sense of style but the fact that he thought it looked evil and there was the evil laugh it screamed Comic relief which lead to Aqune almost falling over face first into the water trying not to laugh at the poor sucker which epicaly failed big time * lot's of LOLs* she lands in the water on her butt " OMG OMG OMFG you think thats suppose to be evil tahaha Loser your entire being makes you look so Comic relief it's not funny but still it is" the freaky dude looks at her not recognising her as "and who prey tell make fun of I Jack Spice Evil Boy Geneious" " Aqune?!" a voice is heard that was recognizable as Omi " That is the most Evil Jack Spicer hee is also after the Shen Gong Wu you...." he sees Aqune still laughing the others catch up to here her responce " him Most Evil he looks like a clown crossed with a chipmunk what harm could he do" once she calmed down she fishes at her side for the glowing thing she was going after " where'd it go?" she asks looking up Jack Spicer hold a golden ornate fan with small sharp wavy shapes on the tip he flings it open like a pro at doing that " Looking for this? Fan Of Blades" he fans at at her direction the wind that was moved had gleaming crecent shaped edges she could see enough detail to tell that it wasn't metal then she moved out of the way in to the deeper end diveing into the river to get distance she swam a little turning to see the blades strike the gravel bed of the shallow area sending a shower of razor sharp clean cut pebbles then disapearing wide eyed she stared in awe. untill she realized that the current was a lot stronger in this spot and there was no ground below her so she couldn't just walk towards the shore she was drifting at a fast rate she heard the evil laugh again " This Wu is so cool," the person was staring at the golden fan he looks at the spot she was suppose to be at then at the spot " hey I'm not done yet JACK BOTS ATTACK" he himself took off. a bunch of robots came out of the water a small title wave the created brought her to a shallower area one where she could walk on the robots dove at her and the others on the shore line were busy with another swarm of Bots so she was on her own. Turning to see how far they were from her she saw blades appear out of what was suppose to be there shoulder blades the spun like buzz saws, if she could see that it means they were close range turning towards the shore line she half ran half swam to an area where she could stand she turns around just before one could strike her from behind about her hight she took what was it's head yanked it down and kneed it in the head smashing the armoured head it collapsed which meant it's major programing was also in it's head then another one struck instead of blades mini spiked balls on chains swinging constantly ' the chains are it's weakness' rang through her head as she let one of the chains wrapp around her arm the spike hooked into one of the links locking it there, she slammed that one into a tree the chains were the only thing recognizable one of them still wrapped around her right arm a third one coming her way was litteraly lassoed then swung into another one the last 2 of the wave she tuned to see Clay " Thanks" she says " no problem we 're just helping our weakest member" Rai had to fire that one "Hardi har har very funny I just destroyed 2 of 'em on my own which is not bad for a start after almost getting slice to bit's and drifting away" finally unhooking the ball and chain from her arm she chucks it at him " don't worry feller Our own first match with 'em ended worse than a boxin' match against a fly and a 2 story wall" " Gee thanks for the words of wisdom but none of you actually have to prove that your not the weakest link and then epically failed after makeing fun of the guy that just beat you cause your first instinct to get away from those blades was to go further away not realising the speed and strength of the current of a river you've seen a gazillion times Aqune's rant ends " you've been here that often do you live here" Dojo pipes up after comming out of hiding and growing again " I wish I've just been here every summer" they all hop on and take off hopefully the next time will turn out differenty

* * *

second chapter done how is it people the length is a result of being bored and online and Vampire Wars is constantly down

but the idea for the story is my idea and mine only enjoy


	3. The enemy online

Disclaimers on the first chapter

note underlined stuff is chat E_G is Evil_Ginus/ Jack and L is lalala145/Aqune

enjoy Chapter 3

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE ENEMY ONLINE**

It was an hour after the epic failiure, an hour after throwing insults left right and center at the person who just beat her, an hour of listening to Rai's rant about her being the weakest cause of the element she's been granted, an hour of trying to zone out all the annoyances while shivering soaking wet the altitude and the wind up in the clouds weren't helping. Dojo landed in the temple's courtyard shrinking to his normal size as everyone got off. " I need to vent does this place have wifi by any chance?" that was the first thing Aqune said, Kimiko answers " Of course it does if it didn't I would quit a long time ago" " Thanks I got a laptop with me" Aqune replies walking toward the entrance of the inside area of the temple not paying attention. A few steps before makeing it to the entrance Master Fung appears out of nowhere to say " What are you doing young monk if you go inside you will miss the much needed training" She didn't hear it untill she almost walked right in to him " Oh crap umm I mean I need to vent" she says with his face not changing he replies " Vent?" " I need to let out my anger and the best place I do that is on the internet" she replies Master Fung then said " you may vent after the training" Aqune just glares at the ground thinking ' great what did I get my self in to' then a voice is heard Omi's " Aqune I shall train you to become almost as good as me" Aqune replies to that little comment " If it's strangling the person in front me I already beat you" Omi just made a face Aqune turned to see a weird looking obstacle course complete with fake crocodiles, blunt pendulm blades and the likes everyone else was lined up at the start Dojo was in a lawn chair having what looked like a margarita " Alright guys I know you've all done this exercize a gazillion time but due to the newbie I'll explain it again one at a time you go through the obstacle course as quickly as possible when you get to the finish you ring the bell, I'll time it and who ever is the fastest wins for this moment" " Cool sounds like fun" Aqune pipes up moving to the back of the line Rai pipes up " why don't you go first you set the bar up for us then it'll be an easy win for the rest of us" a certain someone's temper snapped she pounced at him trying to strangle him " WHY YOU LITTLE I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT" Clay holds her back " let me go I almost grrrr" " hey there you won't gain anything if you do that" was the reply " ya I will I'll gain revenge" she replies finally giving up from breaking free " fine I'll go first".

She stands there at the start uninterested in the stuff in front of her, then the starting bell goes and she takes off, the first couple paces was just straight running, the first obstacle a balance beam with the added benefit of the spikes appearing like wack a moles in the beam at random intervals her method was neither graceful or pretty at all it was plain old avoid the spikes at all costs which included ripping them from the stalks while keeping her balance in the end she manages to rip half of them out before reaching the second obstacle was the mechanical crocodile heads leaping over them or at least atempting to she lands in the middle of everything, the teeth the gears, The gears? WTF after climbing over top of the nearest one she makes it to the pendulms there edges reaching about half a meter off the ground thus preventing shot people from just walking peacefuly or just crawling under it so the only way through it was either dodgeing the things, the right timeing or going littleraly throught it but cast iron steel is not the type of stuff you just smash though, she watched it them a couple time to learn if it had a pattern or other detail like hey wait a minute I can squeeze past them all at once cause the creator focused on the floor so much they forgot about the sides theres a pretty big gap on the sides even when the longest part of the blades are pointing at the wall ok and average person might have a tight squeeze in that situation but what the hey she slid along the side of the wall till she got to the bell hey it's the end yay and then she rang the bell. Everything stopped she turns to see what was behind her it turns out that the only obstacle that wasn't damaged was the pendulums and those gears were from the gator she landed on, luck had her landing on it's weakest spot the back of the bottom jaw the v shape caused the contraption to split cause of the way it was designed and the way she landed on it " Oops didn't see that coming honestly" she says walking back to the start Dojo read her time out loud a little under a minute actually a second before 60 seconds not bad for a first try and there weren't many obstacles " it wasn't very fast but I think we'll be needing to get that repaired before it can be used again " he says after wards " Hey no one said it had to be pretty" Aqune remarks " hehe I didn't set the bar I just crushed it to pieces" she continues and with that training was cut short so she went inside and logged on to the internet.

Logging on to Gaiaonline, as usual since it was the site she went on for hours at a time. Thank the customizable avatars, anyways she logs on as lalala145 to find the usual, only one person on her list of online buddies is on the avi's style is vagly familiar it's a guy thats pail with red hair and swim goggles orange swimming goggles and a black over coat and the likes but what the hey it's a avi. The dudes screen name is wait for it Evil_Genius but it's spelled wrong so it's Evil_Ginus it was kinda like dude learn how to spell cause it sounds like your calling yourself a type of beer dodo but the dude won't listen so he's the butt of her jokes like mentioning to the world that this guy's a drunk LOL. Well she at least has someone to vent to so:

_L: I had the worst day possible_

_E_G: like wat?_

_L: * groans* I spent half the day flying to china to this place in the middle of nowhere cause I was chosen by "fate" to become this great warrior only to find the spot taken, well I get to stay only I get this list of other warrior types and I pick one that is supposedly the weakest one but I totally know that it can pack a punch._

_E_G: LOL wat next_

_L: ya LOL well then this thing called the Fan of Blades activates it's this weird object called a Shen Gong Wu with an awesome ability to turn the wind into massive blades so I go to look for it with the rest of this small group of ppl that contains someone who looks like they came out of an anime, a short bald yellow kid who's such a dunce it's not funny, a cliche cowboy dude and a slacker type person who annoying as hell, anyways ya I ride a dragon yes a dragon I find out they exist only that this one looks like a cute coward in normal size and it's chinese lung so ya searching for this mystical fan we arrive in Dawson city a place I've been before. a couple minutes of searching I get bored and go to the river only to find the fan in the river but heres the catch A COMIC RELIEF EVIL VILLAN GUY APEARS OUTA NOWHERE MAKEING THE LAMES EVIL LAUGH EVER oh ya the guy kinda looks like ur avi and calls himself Jack Spice Evil Boy geniuse lol but still after his rant I'm ROLFCOPTR on the ground actually in the river throwing insults left right and center only to find that he has the fan I get attacked and to avoid it I dive in the river a second later I'm drifting off and as a thanks the guy takes of and attacks me with robots I manage to destroy some of em only to get dised at but wait the best part is I GET BEATEN BY THE GUY I JUST MADE FUN OF THATS LIKE EPIC FAIL GRRRRRR_

_E_G HEY THAT COMIC RELIF YOUR TALKING ABOUT IS ME hey wait what al this time I've been friends with a xaiolin loser?_

L: wait what? that was u WTF

L: Xaiolin loser? Xaiolin loser? grrr oh you just made a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig mistake

'teehee I think I'll suddenly be on everyones bad side if I mention this untill I tell them that they can torture him online' she thinks. Yes Aqune had unwillingly befriended the enemy she picks up the laptop and brings it to the court yard everyone else is still there " Oi guys I got something to show u" she pipes up, showing them the chat Omi says it first " YOU'VE BEEN FREINDS WITH JACK SPICER THAT IS UNSPEAKED OF !!!" " it's unheard of and he's right" add Rai " hey I had no clue untill now don't blame me for it cause untill a couple hours ago I was neutral " Aqune defends her self " hey it's fine by me if ya guys wana insult the crap out of him online he'll think it's all me since it's on my account and it'll be revenge" she adds Kimiko grabs the laptop " I'm in for that" she says chatting away:

_L: oh hello Jack Spicer I hear you call us losers_

_E_G: um lala? don't virtually kill me please_

_L: oh she's not the one typeing she's letting the rest of us dragons have our way_

_E_G: AHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T I'M BEGING YOU_

Kimiko chats away for a while " can I please do the dissing it sounds most fun especially since it's Jack Spicer" Omi asks Aqune replies " go right ahead"

_L: You are the most weak person I have ever met_

_E_G: I'm not weak who is this?_

_L: It is Omi greatest Xaiolin monk ever_

_E_G : LOL Omi chatting this'll be a break from the last person on_

_L: be warned I'll kick you buttocks the next time we met it will hurt more than my insult_

_E_G: Omi learn slang cause it's kick your butt and that I'll do to you_

_L:I thought Aqune was weird now she's my hero I can insult you and you can't do anything about it_

_E_G: * hids in corner* not hurt me new person_

" Raimundo I was still dissing him" Omi freaks out when Raimundo pushes Omi away " dude you stink at dissing people I'm taking over" was the reply Aqune read his first line " you think I'm weird I take that as a compliment"

_L: Jack Spicer................._ ( lovely words of wisdom a.k.a lots of cussing in spanish)

_E_G: I don't understand that_

_L: it's cussing beans for brains_

_E_G: I'm a genius check my IQ_

_L: Your IQ is lower then a horned bellied toad in qucksand_

_E_G horned bellied what? why would a toad be in the desert? Who is this?_

_L: go get a life_

_E_G: I have a life_

_L: LOL no ya don't_

_E_G: I have a life_

_L: um LOL and that's all I gota say_

this goes on for a while untill Jack has enough and logs off in fear then people groan " it's over aweman" then Dojo come over "what did I miss?" Clay pipes up " Aqune was friend with Jack Spicer online not knowing it was him and she let us insult him online" Dojo goes wide eyed " what and I missed it oh snap" a second later Dojo goes all spazzy " an other shen gong wu has revealed it's self it's the Harpie's Plate" he goes pulling the large scroll our of his ear and opens it up to the page it's shape looked like one of those egyptian breastplates in the shape of an eagle all sprawled out it's figure zoomed out to show the shadowy stick figure flapping large feathered wings and had hawk talons on his feet, the figure swooped down on an enemy stick figure strikeing it with the sharp talons " this Wu gives the user the the instincts and attributes of an eagle turning the person into a harpie a half human half eagle creature" he snaps the scroll shut everyone was staring at this particular Wu like it was the coolest thing ever " well what are you wait for get on" Dojo snaps growing again everyone got on and he took off before he did Master Fung appears holding other items other Wu and hands them out, Aqune gets a really shiny red and gold chinese coin with the square hole in it, it's called the Mantis Flip Coin and then Dojo takes off.


	4. ANGELIC FIGHT

Chapter 4

disclaimers on first chapter

I read this survival guide for creating XS fanfics someone warn me if my OCs are Mary-Sue unless I explain that they're suppose to be before hand

Tip for Chapter 4: this is not becomeing an Angelic Layer XS crossover I just had to think up something that would make a good showdown

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ANGELIC FIGHT!**

'It's a wonder that these guys ever actually arrived at the sight of these so called Shen Gong Wu' She thinks, 3 hours have passed rideing on Dojo's back he caught the scent of the Harpie's Plate which led them to egypt only to learn that where it was suppose to be was not where it was in a mummies tomb so it would blend in with all the other golden stuff. The Tomb was looted by robbers and the fact that the Wu was buried underground for so long was the reason why it's scent was still there. It took a couple minutes for Dojo to regain the scent and then they were off to a Market in Luxor? and then to china town somewhere in the US then to an auction site in Paris "Damn who knew one small object could go to so many places in how long?" Aqune asks finally

Dojo Blushes when he replies " fifteen hundred years give or take a year cause of leap years" Aqune face palms " I take what I said back Dojo in 1500 years this thing could go around the world 80 times before setteling somewhere it's probably owned by some mafia group now" she remarks. Dojo goes wide-eyed " What?" and suddenly he was flying much faster. The next place the stopped by was Italy ' don't tell me I guessed right' she was and thankfully the Mafia group was in prison and the stuff given to charity, and then they were in London at the museum only to relise that the exibit it was in was in China where parts of it was buaght off by a company in Japan where it was inlaid in the middle of a sumo ring although they didn't know that it was in a sumo ring just sold to the company. There wasn't a match going on and thanks to Kimiko's Contacts they got in and were able to get in easily to search although they'd have to leave in 15 minutes which was when a match would start.

"how hard is it to find something that looks like it's made of solid gold" Rai says out of the blue Apparently very cause no one saw it untill Jack appeared with a purple ghost with a weird looking mask " Jack if you hadn't been whineing about your virtual friends makeing fun of you we would have arrived an hour ago" " But Wuya they were being mean to me one of them spoke spanish" these whineing and the sighing came through the window at the side The Xaiolin warriors were all giggleing Jack reailises that his moaning was heard by the enemy trying to cover up for the little yet major weak moment he goes " I Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius Shall One Day Rule The ......" " JACK STOP RANTING AND GET THE SHEN GONG WU WE ALREADY KNOW YOUR A PATHETIC WEAKLING !!!" the ghostly figure screeched and looked like it was about to strangle Jack " But Wuya I'm not done my evil rant how am I suppose to become the greatest evil doer if can't let out my rant"

"Facebook works like a charm for that a Blog does to" Aqune sneers " cause then I.." the others glared at her " I mean we don't have to listen to it" Dojo suddenly looked like a pointer hound as he went all look in that direction quickly cause I can't stay like this for ever " There's the Wu" he squeaked " JACK BOTS ATTACK" came after it non-squeak though and the robots cam crashing through the roof going for the center of the ring Xaiolin warrior against robots and Comic Relief badguy in an all out kung fu style race to the object in the middle. Gears and metal pieces rained once in a while as robots got destroyed some succeeded in tying someone untill getting smashed to bits Jack was holding back tears for the lost piles of scrap he call his munchkin versions of minions as the blew up or got split or smashed or self-destructed for reasons unknown.

a glow appeared as the remaining people came closer to the sumo ring three people remained untied up or still had the energy to keep up. Jack cause he just used the helicopter thing and cause he owned the robots Aqune cause she fell halfway down the steps at one point so was closer to the object and Omi cause he's a mutant hybrid cockroach and flea high on Redbull thus can't die or tire out, after the steps there came a flat pieces to the large short cliff that was the ring a couple step up it and you saw the glowing spawled out eagle ( like on the sheilds) with a large blue cut turquoise stone on it's chest with what looked like rubies on what was it's talons it was pretty looking for something that was suppose to look deadly.

Then suddenly out of the blue 2 people reach the center at once and the eagle shapes object glows brighter. Aqune and Jack reached the object at the same time Omi some how got suck in between one of the breachers and can't get out Dojo appeared outa nowhere and whispered some much needed knowledge to her

"Oh Jack I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown" She goes

"What oh fine I accept" Jack replies

" I wager my Mantis Flip Coin for your Fan Of Blades"

" What I just got that oh fine what's the challenge"

Aqune pauses for a sec looking around to get some idea " Oh a Game of Angelic Layer us being the Angels"

*O.O* " what?"

" Angelic Layer you know from the anime with the fighting dolls"

still more *O.O* " Huh?"

*Sigh* " Hikaru"

" OH that wait that's the challenge?"

Aqune nods

"XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN" they both say

then earthquakes the Wu pops out of the center as the ring grows bigger and turns white the mechanical chair appear at the 2 sides with manikins seated in them with the controllers a Lazer barrier out lines the circle to the roof on the side a score board

" I didn't expect this" Aqune blurts out

everyone else was in the stands Omi pipes up " What is this Angelic Layer and why are angels fighting"

"Omi it's a made up game where dolls fight one on one battles in a ring which is that white table anything's possible, there are 3 ways to win knocking the opponent out of the ring, knocking the opponent out or haveing more points left at the end of the match" Kimiko replies

" It's the Fan Of Blades versus the Mantis Flip Coin I recon she's doomed" Clay makes an assumtion

BACK AT THE FIGHT

"GONG YE TEMPI"

" ANGELIC FIGHT"

suddenly there was another round of * O.O*

" Go" someone from the audiance says

Jack right away takes out the Fan Of Blades " FAN OF BLADES" and takes a swing the blades dance in the air Aqune dodges most of then, one catches her arm she doesn't notice it untill the pain shots and she sees blood on the ground ignoring it she counters with a punch to the face and then another and then another all jab reverse combos untill Jack learns to just turn on his helipack to get outa the way landing behind her and kicks her back the pain causes her to fall, Jack thinks he's got the advantage but she donkey kicks in the shinn then gets up 'let's finnish this thing' she thinks looking at the time left " MANTIS FLIP COIN" she screams before holding in in her mouth and chargeing she feels springy and more agile than usual Jack tries the escape in the air trick again but fail as she leaps up and does a spin kick to the head missing she clips the rods that are connecting the helicopter propellers to the pack landing in a hand stand she uses the momentum from letting her legs fall back she flips kicking upwards with force and speed landing on her feet behind her Jack falls out cold the match is over she had won ( through dumb luck).

in the stands Kimiko pipes up after the match is over " Like I said anything can happen"all the guys were wide eyed in shock. With a flash of light everything was back to normal Aqune stood there holding the fan the Harpi's Plate and the mantis flip coin, the flip coin still being in her mouth untill she spat it out to say

" that was awesome"


End file.
